bambina sick present, maybe
by Iharascarl
Summary: Hozuki menebak-nebak, otak pintarnya menyangkut pautkan semua kejadian itu. Mungkin saja ia akan mendapatkan keponakan baru. [cicinho.hazuki]


Galilei Donna © Yasuemi Umetsu. A-1 pictures.

I **do not** own any characters/places from Galilei Donna.

Warning : **[future!canon, ooc, typo, etc]** Main pairing : **[cicinho/hazuki ferrari]** Rated : **T** Genre : **[fluffy, family]**

.

.

.

Hozuki menebak-nebak, otak pintarnya menyangkut pautkan semua kejadian itu. Mungkin saja ia akan mendapatkan keponakan baru.

.

.

.

Bambina sick present, maybe? © Iharascarl

.

.

.

" _Nee-san_... kau, baik-baik saja? Sudah mendingan?" Kazuki menatap mata yang berwarna sama dengan matanya begitu mata itu akhirnya terjaga setelah pingsan, dan juga acara muntah-muntah seperti orang keracunan. Ia baru saja membantu kakaknya untuk tertidur kembali.

Tatapan khawatir Kazuki membuat anak sulung keluarga Ferrari itu terkekeh pelan, adik pertamanya ini memang terlihat sangat cuek, dingin, juga tak berperasaan. Tapi, ada pengecualian, ketika ia mengkhawatirkan orang yang ia sayangi, ia akan terlihat sangat khawatir, bahkan bisa saja ia menampilkan wajah sedihnya. Hazuki dapat melihat itu semua dari balik sorot matanya. Mata Kazuki kali ini terlihat sama seperti ketika Adiknya itu khawatir akan keadaan adik bungsunya yang tengah sakit saat mereka bertiga terdampar di sebuah pegunungan yang dikeliling oleh tumpukan salju tebal, saat misi untuk menemukan _Galileo Tesoro_ masih berlangsung.

Dan Hazuki hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Aku baik-baik saja," tentu saja Hazuki berbohong. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat sebagai wanita yang lemah.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti _Aku baik-baik saja_ , lihat penampilanmu saat ini. Atau perlu ku telepon Cicinho, _Nee-san_?" tanyanya lagi. Kazuki sedang mencari daftar kontak yang ada di telepon genggamnya ketika tangan orang yang tadi ia tanyai mengambil telepon tersebut.

"Tidak usah, biarkan dia meneliti, aku tidak ingin membuatnya Khawatir. Sekarang aku hanya ingin istirahat kembali."

Dan Kazuki hanya menghembuskan nafas berat, kakaknya, sama keras kepalanya dengannya. Ia tidak ingin berdebat, tidak ingin membuat energinya terkuras kembali setelah mengangkat beban seberat tubuh kakaknya tersebut.

Tadi kakaknya sempat terbangun. Entah apa yang terjadi, kakaknya─ Hazuki, yang tadi terlihat terkulai lemas hingga pingsan bisa langsung berlari menuju toilet. Memuntahkan apa pun yang ada di dalam isi perutnya, oh Tuhan, si cerewet ini keracunan makanan? Pikir Kazuki dalam hati. Setelah itu, ia membantu kakaknya untuk tertidur kembali, barangkali ia terlalu lelah.

Kazuki sedang menimbang-nimbang, ia bingung. Tangannya masih menatap sebuah telepon genggam berwarna merah jambu yang terletak di samping nakas tempat tidur kakaknya. Telpon atau jangan. Tetapi, kakaknya, memintanya untuk jangan menelepon orang itu. Sementara di sisi yang lain, keadaan kakak semata wayangnya justru mengkhawatirkannya. Orang itu harus tahu keadaan kakaknya, karena dia lah yang saat ini punya tanggung jawab besar jika terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya tersebut.

Putri kedua dari pasangan suami-istri Geshio dan Sylvia Ferrari tersebut menatap wajah yang hampir mirip dengannya tengah tertidur pulas. Kazuki yang tadi sebenarnya baru saja pulang dari─mungkin bisa dibilang─berkencan? Tersentak kaget begitu menemukan kakaknya tergeletak di depan kamarnya sendiri, wajahnya pucat pasi, rambut panjang berwarna _orange_ yang biasa di kepang itu terlihat kusut, berantakan, tak terawat. Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi tubuhnya, sementara itu, saat permukaan lengan Kazuki bersinggungan dengan kening sang kakak, suhu tubuhnya justru berkebalikan dengan suhu keringatnya.

Telepon atau jangan? Pilihan pertama sepertinya harus ia lakukan walaupun kakaknya bersikeras menolak. Ya, ia tidak ingin laki-laki itu memakinya karena lalai.

.

.

.

Hozuki tengah bergelut dengan beberapa obeng, besi-besi pipih dari yang berukulan kecil, sedang, hingga yang berukuran cukup besar untuk gadis seusianya. Tak lupa pula baut-baut kecil, serta sebuah─robot─berbentuk ikan ajaib berwarna _gold_ yang mengapung di udara dan bisa bicara tengah menemaninya. Baju yang biasa Ia pakai untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini sudah terlihat kumal, penuh dengan cipratan cairan berwarna hitam dan coklat pekat di sana-sini.

"Hozuki, ingin ku buatkan kopi?" suara itu mengusik konsentrasinya. Ia terkejut, obeng yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kecilnya terjatuh menghantam lantai. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Orang itu berdiri tepat di ambang pintu, pakaiannya aneh, rambutnya aneh, ikat kepalanya aneh, hanya itu yang selalu ada di kepala Hozuki ketika melihat pria yang kini tengah menatapnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak minum kopi, Cicinho- _niisama_." Hozuki mendengus, mengambil kembali obeng yang tadi sempat terjatuh. Berniat meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena gangguan kecil orang yang dulu sempat mengincarnya─juga keluarganya─ demi uang. Tapi, sayang sekali, pria itu kembali menyahut. Membuat pekerjaan Hozuki kembali tertunda.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan teh?"

"Tidak."

" _Milk_?"

"Sungguh, Cicinho- _niisama_ ingin kuadukan kepada _Onee-sama_ karena selalu menggangguku, ya?"

Pria itu terkekeh. Selera humornya memang aneh. "Baiklah... Baiklah... selamat bekerja kembali, Hozuki. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu-mu." Tuturnya dengan nada penuh gurauan yang justru membuat Hozuki bertambah kesal.

Pintu kembali tertutup, Hozuki bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang diketahuinya milik pria yang tadi sempat mengganggunya itu kembali menjauh dari ruangannya.

Namun, _ekspetasi_ nya untuk segera kembali bekerja harus sirna ketika ia mendengar suara deringan dari _Handphone_ yang berada tepat di bawah alat yang sedang ia utak-atik, Hozuki mendengus sebal, Pria itu lagi yang menjadi penyebab konsentrasinya kembali terganggu.

Tadinya, ia akan mengabaikan deringan telepon tersebut. Menunggunya hingga berhenti, biar saja, ia akan terus meneruskan pekerjaannya lagi. Tapi, ponsel sialan itu justru tak bisa diajak berkompromi dengannya.

Mengambil ponsel yang tengah berdering tersebut, yang menampilkan sebuah kata di layarnya " **Bambina** " begitu yang tertera disana. Melihat nama itu, Hozuki berlari kecil menuruni tangga, untungnya, Cicinho sedang tidak diluar. Jadi ia tidak perlu jauh-jauh mencarinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ponsel Cicinho- _niisama_ berdering, ada panggilan, dari Hazuki- _neesama_." Hozuki mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan ponsel yang tadi berdering di genggamannya, ponselnya sedikit kotor, karena ia memegangnya tentu saja. Ia kembali ke ruang kerjanya ketika ponsel itu sudah diterima oleh Cicinho, memberikan privasi.

Oh, tepat sekali, Cicinho lupa belum memberi kabar kepada Hazuki. Terakhir kali mungkin sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, entahlah, ia sendiri justru lupa. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva, dengan cepat tangannya refleks menekan tombol jawab begitu ponsel itu diterimanya dari tangan Hozuki.

" _Bambina!_ " serunya, terdengar lebih bersemangat. Tidak terlalu kencang memang, tapi cukup untuk memekakkan telinga karena ia menempelkan ponselnya dekat sekali dengan bibirnya.

" _Oh, halo, Ini Kazuki. Pelankan sedikit suaramu, tsk."_ Jawab suara diseberang sana, menyahut datar, seperti biasa karena itu adalah Kazuki.

Kening Cicinho bertaut, alisnya berkerut. Ada apa dengan ponsel Hazuki yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Kazuki?

"Oh, Kazuki, ada apa?" tanyanya, menuntut.

" _Aku tahu ini mungkin akan mengganggumu. Nee-san bersikeras berkata padaku untuk jangan memberitahukannya padamu. Tapi aku tidak tega melihat keadaannya sekarang."_

Cicinho bergeming, terjadi sesuatu pada Hazuki 'kah?

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan _Istriku?_ " Cicinho serius, ia khawatir.

" _Tadi aku menemukannya jatuh pingsan di depan kamar kalian. Lalu saat terbangun, ia muntah-muntah seperti orang keracunan."_

Hazuki sakit? Oke. Sekarang level ke-khawatir-an Cicinho bertambah. _Wanita_ itu sangat kuat, dia tidak lemah, dan tidak akan sakit jika hanya karena kelelahan.

"Aku akan pulang."

" _H-hah? Kau serius? Bagaimana dengan Hozuki, ia tidak bisa kau tinggalkan sendirian begitu saja. Aku tidak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi padanya."_

"Kau lupa, siapa pemimpinnya saat itu?"

" _... tentu saja aku ingat. Aku tidak akan lupa siapa orang itu. Dan parahnya, orang tersebut kini malah berakhir menjadi kakak iparku."_

Cicinho mengulas senyum tipis, berharap ketika ia sampai dirumah nanti Hazuki baik-baik saja.

"Oh, mengenai itu, salahkan Kakakmu yang tertarik denganku."

" _..."_

"Jaga Hazuki, aku mungkin akan sampai malam ini dirumah. Mengenai Hozuki, aku menjamin dia akan baik-baik saja. Siapa yang berani dengan diriku memangnya, Kazuki?"

" _Oh... baiklah."_

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hozuki begitu melihat Cicinho sedang merapikan beberapa barang bawaannya.

"Kakakmu sakit, mungkin dia rindu padaku. Aku akan pulang."

" _Nee-sama_ sakit? Sakit apa? Bukan sakit parah, kan? Dia orang yang kuat!"

"Dia memang orang yang kuat, begitu pula dengan kedua adiknya. Kazuki bilang, dia pingsan dan muntah-muntah seperti orang keracunan. Kau tidak apa-apa ku tinggal sendiri disini?"

"Temui saja _Nee-sama_ , mungkin sakitnya memang karena dia rindu kepadamu, _Nii-sama_. Lagipula, aku tidak sendiri, ada Chichi(nama robot berbentuk ikan yang tadi disebutkan) menemaniku."

"Baiklah, akan ku pastikan kau baik-baik saja. Jaga dirimu, _Imouto_."

.

.

.

Hozuki tengah beristirahat, hanya fisiknya, batinnya tidak. Ia memikirkan kakaknya yang satu itu, kakak pertamanya sangat pantang dengan kata sakit. Berbagai macam _hipotesa_ muncul berkeliaran di dalam otak pintarnya, mencerna perkataan Cicinho. Ia kembali memikirkan beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum mereka berdua berangkat ke daerah sini, tempatnya biasa meneliti, Hozuki sempat melihat adegan yang sedikit eksplisit antara kakaknya dengan suaminya. Pingsan dan muntah-muntah, ya... hm, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan itu. Hozuki pernah membacanya di sebuah buku yang pernah dibawa oleh Ibunya.

Hozuki dengan otaknya yang pintar. Hozuki dengan kejeniusannya menciptakan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan anak-anak se-usianya. Hozuki yang mampu bertahan ketika para pencari _Galileo Tesoro_ mengincarnya. Hozuki yang mampu menebak apa yang sedang terjadi kepada kakaknya... yang bahkan, orang yang lebih dewasa seperti─Kazuki, Cicinho, bahkan Hazuki─pun tidak peka.

Hozuki meluruskan kakinya, Chichi menemaninya sambil sesekali berenang di udara. Ia menengadah, melihat hamparan langit kelam yang ditaburi bintang.

"Sepertinya asik jika aku akan mendapatkan keponakan baru." Mulutnya secara tak sengaja menyerukan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

.

.

.

Fin!

.

.

.

a/n : Fict pertama di fandom galilei donna, dan, ya, absurd as usual. Aku udah agak sedikit lupa sama plot animenya, maklumin, udah lama banget nontonnya. Mengenai bambina, itu kata-kata yang sering diucapin Cicinho buat Hazuki. Artinya emang gak enak sih, "child" wkwk. Dia romantis ya sampe buat panggilan sayang gitu #gak

Well, harusnya setting tahun 2061 itu udah gak ada hape atau gimana ya, tapi, pas nonton animenya aku ngeliat Kazuki masih suka pegang hape makannya disini pake hape aja daripada pake alat yang lebih canggih dari hasil imajinasi sendiri buat komunikasi lol.

Oh iya, Chichi itu aku namain sendiri sih, habisnya gak tahu nama goldfishnya si Hozuki.

Oke, sekian, terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca.

 **Sign**

 **Iharascarl**


End file.
